


You're Not the One I Thought You Were

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Agatha-centric, Brooding, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s01e06 The Great Wizard's Visit, Evil Navel-Gazing, F/F, It's all in Agatha's head, Navel-Gazing, Regrets, The rest of the characters are mentioned but don't actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: Miss Hardbroom, Agatha reflected, was a sad disappointment. When she thought of what they might have accomplished together…but Miss Hardbroom, so full of promise, had proven to be just as weak, just as vulnerable as Ada.Agatha broods after the events of The Great Wizard's Visit (1x05 or 1x06 depending on how you're counting).





	You're Not the One I Thought You Were

**Author's Note:**

> A small content note: the emotional manipulation aspect extends to Agatha supposing (in a completely non-graphic way) that it would be possible for her to seduce Hecate.

When Agatha’s blinding rage at her failure (once again) to destroy Ada and claim what should rightfully be hers subsided into something more quiet and focused and altogether more dangerous, she was able to consider what else besides failure had come out of the encounter.

Miss Hardbroom, Agatha reflected, was a sad disappointment. When she thought of what they might have accomplished together…but Miss Hardbroom, so full of promise, had proven to be just as weak, just as vulnerable as Ada. This, Agatha thought angrily, was one of the multitude of reasons why Ada’s weakness was so dangerous. It was infectious, and it ruined other people.

It should have been so easy to destroy Ada’s reputation. By rights Miss Hardbroom ought to have preferred Agatha—they had far more in common, in Agatha’s opinion, than the potions mistress did with Ada. But there was really no accounting for taste, alas, and Miss Hardbroom’s taste, for some unfathomable reason, was for Ada.

That Miss Hardbroom _wanted_ Ada was something Agatha had long suspected. Indeed, she had hoped to put it to good use to persuade Miss Hardbroom to defect to her side. After all, Agatha knew herself to be unquestionably the more attractive sister, and she flattered herself she was not inexperienced in the art of seduction. If desire was all that Miss Hardbroom felt for Ada, Agatha was sure this was a game she could win. 

Regrettably, it became clear in Miss Hardbroom’s impassioned speech to the Great Wizard and in the soft vulnerability of her face as she looked at Agatha afterwards that she didn’t just _want_ Ada, she’d fallen in love with her. It revealed, Agatha thought, a disagreeably sentimental side of Miss Hardbroom as well as a sad lack of sense. That sort of sentiment could only be a liability in what she hoped to achieve, and it pained her that as accomplished and promising a witch as Miss Hardbroom would fall prey to it.

It was a shame that Miss Hardbroom had proved herself, so weak, so vulnerable, and so unworthy because she would have made a far better pawn than Miss Gullet. Miss Gullet was useful of course, very much so, but it still wasn’t the same as it might have been with Miss Hardbroom.

Agatha might have commanded Miss Hardbroom’s loyalty, perhaps even her gratitude, in time. She was under no illusions that her relationship with Miss Gullet was anything beyond a mutual desire for revenge. Miss Gullet appreciated her skill, to be sure, but primarily as it would make Miss Gullet’s plans a success, and only secondarily for its artistry.

But Miss Hardbroom—Hecate, wasn’t seeking revenge. Hecate _wanted_ , Hecate _needed_. Hecate wanted order, discipline, clear lines. Hecate needed tradition, needed boundaries, needed someone to follow, and Agatha would have been more than happy to oblige her. 

People in love were notoriously unreasonable however, and rarely worth the effort. Agatha angrily kicked a piece of the mirror that she’d broken days before. Such wasted potential. She remembered Hecate’s open, vulnerable expression. Pathetic. It had been a pleasure to slip in under Hecate’s defenses, to crush her heart and watch Hecate’s eyes well up with tears. It had been a masterful blow, if Agatha did say so herself.

Ada could have Hecate, Agatha decided, and they could be sentimental fools together for all she cared. Miss Gullet was a far more reliable choice.


End file.
